Invincible
by Kalnar
Summary: The Titans are superheroes. What could happen?


A/N Yes, I know the action is a little rushed. I'm on a time crunch, and I wrote this as a break from Chemistry. Anyways, it was fun to write. I didn't intend to put the song in there (at the very end), but it came up on my music shuffle, and it seemed to fit. So I wrote it in. Anyways, enjoy!

Don't own the Titans. Just sayin'.

Raven sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Thoughts filled her head of the night's events. Any observer with two eyes could easily see the bleak look on her face, and the dried blood staining her uniform. The blackened blood was crusted all over her body, starting on her face and working its way all down the front of her torso, extending down the length her arms.

Why?

That single word reverberated in her head, growing in volume until it deafened her. Why tonight? Why now? Why? Unfortunately she couldn't answer a single one of the questions. She ran her hand through her hair, seemingly trying to pull the confusion from her skull. She couldn't stop going over the events of the night, no matter how hard she tried to block them out.

All attempts at meditating were proving futile. Cyborg and Beast Boy were tearing around the tower, making generally irritating everyone. Eris herself could hardly have created more problems. No matter where she tried meditating, they inevitably found her and shouted random insults at each other for no reason, before sprinting around like lunatics, crashing into the walls and furniture like the idiots that they were. Ironically, she had been able to meditate the longest in the Common Room. A crash sounded from a nearby room. _Speak of the devil…_

"Cyborg, that's cheating!" Beast Boy said, running into the Common Room.

"Cheating? There aren't any rules!" Cyborg bellowed, hard on Beast Boy's heels. Cyborg heaved another apple at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy ducked at the last second.

"Ha! Missed moof!" He was trying to say "missed me" but he had ran head first into a wall. Cyborg doubled over laughing. Raven's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to block out Cyborg's bellowing laugh. If it weren't for Robin's dumb rule about having at least 3 people in the tower at all times, she would have been long gone to somewhere quiet where she could have meditated for longer than a few nanoseconds at a time. Unfortunately, Boy Blunder and Starfire were out on a date, and were probably making out furiously by now. Wow, that was a mental picture she didn't want.

"Oh man BB, that's the funniest thing that has happened all day!" Cyborg said finally, wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's not funny at all! What if I had snapped my neck on the impact?" Beast Boy protested.

"Oh please, you think that would have happened? Really?"

"Well, it's possible."

"Possible? We're superheroes! The worst that can happen to us is we scrape our knee. Name one villain that has won a battle, without ever being beaten by us. We even beat Slade up a bunch of times."

"Well there was, uh, okay. I see your point. We are pretty much invincible."

"Point proven! Now, are you ready for some food?"

"Only if it's tofu."

"Sure, and while we're at it, why don't we play with Barbies?"

"I'm serious! No meat!"

"Heck yeah there will be meat! It's like saying 'let's watch TV without electricity.'" Raven twitched.

"No, it's like saying "Let's drink some coffee and NOT put poison in it! It's a no-brainer."

"Of course it is! You should always be eating meat. Mmm… so delicious."

"Fine, if you want to eat meat, count me out!" Beast Boy stormed off towards the couch, jumped over the back and lay along the length of the couch. He dug into his pocket, withdrawing his green iPod, inserted the headphones into his ears and pressed the 'play' button. Raven's keen ears picked up songs from Eminem. She braced herself for the inevitable Eminem/T-Pain debate between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Finally, there was some peace and quiet during which she could meditate.

Son of a bitch.

Figures that it would be now that there would be a bank robbery downtown. Beast Boy jerked up in surprise as the alarm blared and the stereotypical red light flashed. Raven had petitioned to change the color to blue or something less overused, but had been overruled by the Boy Blunder.

Beast Boy paused his iPod, dropping it on the couch, while Raven dropped back to the floor and Cyborg put away the pots and pans he was about to use. All three jogged to the T-Car, and raced towards the crime, hoping to foil the robbery in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes passed where the scenery blurred together as the car raced down the highway towards the bank. Other than some relatively high G-forces pulled on the turns, the ride bored Raven. The vehicle screeched to a stop before a large, white building with red lettering spelling out "JUMP CITY BANK" over the main entrance. Raven picked out movement inside the bank, three thugs with shotguns and ski-masks. _This shouldn't take long_.

Cyborg walked calmly out of the car, going over to the policemen who had surrounded the building to get the situation report. Apparently there were these three thugs who tried to rob the bank, but couldn't get out before the police were called. At that time, they took hostages and rigged the building with explosives. They had the money they were looking for, they wanted to be let go in return for the hostages. The police said they wanted the hostages and the detonator, and the thugs said 'no.' Hence the current deadlock.

Cyborg returned with the information that was given to him by the cops. He and the titans formulated a strategy to deal with these guys. Raven was going to infiltrate the bank by phasing through the walls and lead the captives to safety. Cyborg was going to use his scanners to locate the explosives and defuse them. Beast Boy was going to play cat and mouse with the thugs, using one of his more agile forms to toy with them and dodge any and all bullets shot in his direction. All three split up and carried on with their mission.

Raven only moved out when she heard Beast Boy start his distraction. Shotgun blasts reverberated throughout the structure, while Beast Boy taunted them continually.

"You call that aiming? I could aim better with both hands tied behind my back. Oops! Missed again! Try using the sights, caveman."

Raven moved silently through the walls, nearing the hostages with every passing second. She located them after a few minutes of searching, drew a knife and started severing their bonds. She had to move quickly, there were upward of twenty hostages, and she didn't want to be seen by the 12 gauge wielding thugs. She dove across an opening, rolling out of it silently. She crept along the floor, working her way from captive to captive. She finally had cut all of the bonds. She started marshaling them out the back door when a very recognizable 'click-clack' sounded right behind her.

"Don't move, witch. Don't try to put up any fields either, do anything at all and the whole place blows up. Alright, turn around slowly." Raven thought about putting up a shield, but she remembered that Cyborg was moving from C4 block to C4 block. "Hey Green Freak! Come out! We have your friend!" The thug turned to Raven. "Tell him, or I kill three hostages."

"Hey Beast Boy, he's got me. Sorry," Raven said, very reluctantly. Beast Boy slowly stood up, seeing what was going on.

"Come over here," one of the thugs told Beast Boy, motioning with the muzzle of the shotgun. Beast Boy slowly walked over to Raven.

"Now," said another thug, obviously the leader, "where's your metal friend?"

"Metal? I don't know what you're talking about," Beast Boy said, innocently. A loud roar echoed throughout the room painfully, and a hostage flopped over dead. The leader pumped his shotgun again.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know!" Raven interjected "He split off from us at the start."

"What was his role?"

"He- uh-" Raven glanced at the hostages. "He's disarming the explosives."

"Oh is he now? That's our biggest defense. And we aren't going down." The tone of the leader changed drastically, and he withdrew a detonator. He flipped off the safety. Raven leapt forward, grabbing for the detonator. Beast Boy leapt forward also, but was knocked backward when a butt of a shotgun slammed down on his head. Raven wrestled for a few seconds with the leader, before she two was knocked off her feet by the butt of a shotgun. The leader held up the detonator with a triumphant look, snapping the button on. There wasn't even a hint of a rumble, all of the C4 had been taken out. The expression changed from triumph to rage in an instant. He leveled a shotgun at Raven.

"Die Witch!" Raven closed her eyes, and braced for the inevitable. A shockwave of heat flew toward her, as the weapon fired. She was felt a sticky liquid splash all over her. _Is this what it feels like to die?_ She opened an eye, still very much alive. A thin, green figure occupied the space between the muzzle and Raven. _Beast Boy? _A large hole had been bored through his upper chest. Raven noticed this all in a matter of milliseconds, relief at survival giving way to shock, horror, and rage.

_Rules be damned. _

Raven summoned a large, black, blade quickly slicing the bodies of the thugs in half. Robin could have a fit later about how they weren't supposed to kill the enemy. Beast Boy staggered backwards, falling into Raven's arms. She lay him down on the ground, trying to keep him comfortable. Beast Boy's heart had been vaporized, even her healing powers couldn't fix that. Beast Boy looked up at Raven, knowing that he was already dead. He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her on the lips just before his arms dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Raven sat there for a few seconds, scared to move. Scared to breath. Scared to accept what just happened. Beast Boy was gone.

Raven sat there, her mind constantly going over what happened, no matter how much she willed herself not to. She wanted to stop reliving the moment, she wanted to remember when everyone was alive. She didn't want to think about the dried blood that coated her chest, and the lip-prints of blood on her mouth. It was all just a bad dream, it had to be.

Raven glanced down, seeing the green iPod setting next to her. She grabbed the player, put the ear buds in and pressed play. She hugged her knees to her chest, unwilling to accept what had happened. She was going to wake up any minute now and see Beast Boy's goofy face smiling at her. The music played, and she broke down and cried, she didn't even care about the damage her emotions were doing to the Common Room.

And when I'm gone, don't carry on, don't mourn,

Rejoice, every time you hear the sound of my voice.

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing

So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back


End file.
